1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for deflecting, in a controlled manner, the fragments which result from use of discarding sabot ammunition and more specifically to a sabot fragment diverter utilized in conjunction with a helicopter mounted tracking gun system to deflect discarded sabot fragments away from the helicopter's rotary wing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heavy metal subcaliber penetrators have proven superior over full caliber hardened steel penetrators in armor piercing projectile applications. Many projectiles which incorporate heavy metal penetrators are of the discarding sabot type. The superior armor penetration capabilities of this type of ammunition makes it extremely attractive for use with helicopter mounted tracking gun systems. However, the use of discarding sabot type ammunition does pose the increased possibility of foreign object damage (FOD) to the helicopter. The problem identified as most critical with respect to certain helicopter/gun system configurations concerns the direct impact of high speed sabot petals or fragments with the underside of the helicopter's rotary wing. This problem occurs when the gun tracking system causes the gun barrels to move in relationship to the wing such that the rotor tip enters the area in which discarded sabot petals can be expected to be encountered. Sabots and the fragments which result from their use are typically fabricated from a light, brittle material such as fiberglass reinforced plastic which can, in most applications, be ignored. In helicopter applications however, the possibility of self-inflicted damage to the helicopter's rotary wing exists if direct impact of sabot fragments traveling at several thousand feet per second is allowed to occur.
To prevent rotor damage a lock-out device is presently used to limit the tracking angle and elevation in certain helicopter mounted gun systems. The use of the lock-out device to prevent the tracking gun system from training to full design limits is to be avoided if possible for several reasons. First, limiting the angle through which a gun system can be trained where the gun system is utilized to engage hostile armored vehicles likely to return fire when fired upon can be fatal to the platform carrying the gun system. A difference of even a few degrees of train or elevation may prove to be the difference between destroying or failing to destroy hostile armor. Should system lock-out occur during an engagement the attacking platform may itself become the victim for failing to keep its target engaged and in a defensive posture or, alternatively, the target may escape to cover during the lock-out period.
If sabot fragments resulting from the use of discarding sabot armor piercing projectiles were to be diverted to the extent that their flight path would not impact the firing platform at any degree of train or elevation within design limits no lock-out device would be necessary for this purpose. Use of a tracking gun system to full design specifications provides the platform carrying that gun system a greater probability of success against hostile targets while increasing the degree of survivability of that platform. The sabot diverter of the present invention accomplishes the deflection of sabot fragments such that no fragment from discarding sabot ammunition can directly impact the firing platform even when the gun system is used at the extremes of its design limits. Further, sabot petals and fragments are diverted so as not to impact the projectile from which discarded. The use of the sabot diverter of the present invention in a helicopter mounted tracking gun system allows the system to be utilized to design limits irrespective of helicopter attitude and, as a result, the effectiveness and survivability of the helicopter is enhanced.